


Moon Glance

by ForeverNerdyZeldaFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan
Summary: Granted with sight, the beggar longs to see the moon again
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Moon Glance

The light in the sky grows low. Trees dance as the wind conducts the cricket’s lullaby. The moon shyly rises above the horizon. What the world experiences daily, and old man can only sit and listen. He doesn’t see the moon rise and fall, he doesn’t get to watch the dark silhouettes play across the forest. He can only sit, and watch, leaning against a proud oak.

“Oh, how I wish I could see you again my moon. I remember your beauty, but not why you were beautiful. I know you give out light to lead us on our way, but I can no longer see the path, nor you light. Oh, how I wish for the stary skies and long nights,” he pulled a worn leather jacket close, his hand brushing his chin a tickling his chin. “Good night, fair Lunae.” curling in a tight ball, he laid on the grass and fell asleep.

Darkness ebbs away, and the golden sun rays brush the man’s cheeks. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. A droopy left eye followed by his right. He looked into trees. Bright sapphires with silver ribbons taking in the view. What a wonderful and pleasant dream. Soft grass cushioned his side, warm sunlight peeking through the thick pines. Picking up his gnarled walking stick, he set out eastward. Thunk left, right, thunk left, right; he could feel his legs move. Chirp! Whoosh! Squeak! He could hear the animals speak. Over the course of many years, he has learned to trust his senses. Everything felt so real, so why could he see? Brushing matters aside, he kept walking, enjoying the vivid hallucination.

“Bumm buh dee bumm, bum bah dee bumm,

I met my love by the gasworks wall

Dreamed a dream by the old canal

I kissed my girl by the factory wall

Dirty old town

Dirty old town

Clouds are drifting across the moon

Cats are prowling on their beat

Spring's a girl from the streets at night

Dirty old town

Dirty old town.”

The man sang as he traveled. The old habit he used to keep himself company slipping into this vivid dream. Hours passed. The sun fell and the half-moon creeped towards the open sky. The old man marveled at its silver light. Kind old man, do you enjoy evening strolls? Who had said that? Hahaha! A dark girl in a pale dress appeared before him. I am a moon spirit. I heard your wish, and I have granted you sight. My power is only so strong, so your sight will leave you after the full moon sets. Enjoy. The man looked around him. Was he really seeing all this for the first time in years? “Thank you, fair moon spirit.” She vanished.

Days later, and the man is climbing a tall mountain. Tonight, he shall see the full moon in full beauty. His wish and dream of many years is to come true tonight. Weary from exhaustion, hungry and thirsty, he climbs. It is cold, his stick is gone, but he will see the moon tonight.

Finally reaching the top, the old man sat himself upon a rock. The sjy was clear. Cools winds swept into his lungs, filling them like a balloon. Hawks and falcons sored through the air, diving at small, scampering rodents. Speckled insects and reptile darted around, chasing each other. Sparse trees and other green growth swayed to the wind. All of this and more led the man to sleep. Slouching on his bead of stone, the tired old man sighed, content.

The moon rose. It was bright and beautiful. Silver beams of light hitting the ground before him, drowning out the stars. The night dragged on, but the man did not wake. Slowly, the moon fell, and the moon spirit wept. For all she had done, for how much she tried, the old man had still lost his one night with the full moon.

Morning arrived. But as the man opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Blank darkness. A feeling built in his chest. A growing sadness. He knew his time was gone. The clock had run out. But he had not wasted his sight. He had seen marvels he never expected. Back at a pond, he had found a bullfrog with a daisy in its mouth. He had found a young fawn with his mother. He had seen colors he never knew existed. As he thought about his travels, the regret in his chest was replaced by gratitude. Oh, the wonderful and delicate things he had seen! He was content. He now could rest. And so, he did. He rested there upon the mountain. He slept to never wake again.


End file.
